Ouran Keys
by mermaidhipster
Summary: Lucy has a weird dream where her keys dont work properly and it turns into the best dream ever.


_This didn't mean to be lemon but it turned a little sour. I own no copyrights to these. Uhm Thank you I hope you enjoy it. _

* * *

It was a room. A dark room with a single light. The last thing she remembered was falling asleep on the couch but now shes here with only her keys. Lucy looked for a way out but the room only had walls. That's it maybe her spirits could get her out. She fumbled through them. She tried a few to only find them not working. She tries Aries and finally the celestial gate opens. Except instead of the shy pink haired maiden. A little boy appeared! He was wearing her dress, but holding a pink stuffed bunny. He looked up at her as she approached,tears filling his eyes.

"Are you okay? Are you lost?" Lucy leaning down to reach the boys height.

"Do you have any cake? I'm Honey, I love cute things." He said shyly but perking up.

"How old are you little boy?" Lucy started wondering what happened to Aries.

"17" Honey smiled.

Lucy was thrown back immediately. He looked younger than even Romeo. She fumbled with her keys again and pulled the boy back. She sat there dumbfounded. What was happening to her keys. This has never happened before. Maybe she should try some more to see if it was a one time thing. She picked in the dark to pull out a few more keys and they started having no effect again. She pulled out Capricorn and the gate opened again. To see a tall dark handsome man in the suit. She stood up to find he was much taller than her.

"U-hm do you happen to know whats happening here because Capricorn is supposed to be here and-" The stranger covered her mouth.

"I'm looking for two people. Honey and Haruhi. I'm Mori." He receded his hand.

"Honey was just here but that's all I know" She was trembling but Mori was so cute.

"Send me back, Lucy" She was dumbfounded, hearing this stranger say her name. But she reluctantly did as she was told and he left. She pulled out Aquarius and tossed it as it didn't work. She tried Virgo and the gate opened and her curious to what she would find. A young man with glasses appear... in a short maids dress. Since she was on the ground it left nothing to the imagination to find that he was wearing no underwear. Her face filled with a blush.

"You called, master." His voice was so smooth it made her tremble.

"Who are you?"

"Kyoya, i'm here to serve you and organize you life" Lucy could've sworn she felt a breeze as the moment was killed. But he seemed smart so maybe he could tell her whats going on.

"Do you know why my keys arn't working properly and why I can only summon exceptionally cute boys." She put her arm on Kyoyas chest trying her Lucy charm.

"Well, looking at my records they state that you have two more working keys left. Gemini and Leo. Then you'll be brought back to your boring life." He grinned widely at the insult. With no hesitation Lucy pouted and sent him back. She picked up Leo and summoned him in hopes to get some answers but instead a stunning young man appeared. Already in a pose she could tell he resembled Loke.

"Well hello my lovely. You are quite a sight. Your breasts perfect and round. Your hair golden blond like a treasure being found on a island that's been isolated or a thousand years." He offered her a rose. She took it happily feeling flustered by the boys complement. When was the last time Gray or Natsu gave her a compliment. I mean it's not that hard considering how gorgeous I am. She tried some cute poses and the boy stayed there fixing his tie.

" You know you remind me a lot of someone." He picked up her chin and became inches away from her face. She felt a flush fill her face again.

"But I, Tamaki am a one and only. The one and only for you,"

"No I know a boy exactly like you, he happens to be the spirit you're intimidating." He ran to the corner and faced it with silence. He might've been worse than her. She pulled him out after trying to reason with him to long. Kyoya said Gemini was the last so she summoned them. This time two twin boys were summoned, only wearing light blue briefs and what looked like blue ear like spheres on each of their heads. They leaned against each other.

"We're Hikaru and Kaoru and were here to have some fun." They winked in unison. She stood up and the boys surrounded her. The boys leaned across the blonde and exchanged a long heavy kiss in front of her. Feeling each of their hardness's grow against her thigh. They pulled away smirking. Their hands started on her arms and started travelling across her body. The twin on the left had the name Hikaru on his tight underwear. His hands started massaging her beautiful chest, while the twin on the left, assuming Kaoru, moved his hand up her skirt and slide down her panties. He rubbed hard on her bundle of nerves, finding her self growing wetter and weaker. The twins smirked and both pushed harder earning a loud moan. She felt herself about to be pushed over the edge. It was so close.

But in that moment she opened her eyes, the daylight blinding her so she shut them tight again. She felt her panties soaked through and she was sweating from everywhere else. She opened her eyes to see Natsu inches away from her face.

"Hey Lucy, are you okay because you're super sweaty and you smell weird. Plus you were moaning in you're sleep." he genuinely asked.

Lucy blinked and punched him in the face. "Get OUT" Lucy screamed and Natsu obeyed mumbling.

What an odd dream she though to herself/


End file.
